


no ones watching

by orphan_account



Category: IT, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chapter one, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, bus ride, fluff that’s it that’s the tweet, im so tired, it chapter one, just fluff, ok i’m too tired to think enjoy, soft, teen reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: richie tozier and eddie kaspbrak rice the bus together everyday. today, the route is particularly bumpy, leading to a series of events.or!soft reddie that’s all





	no ones watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [as usual it’s keely](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=as+usual+it%E2%80%99s+keely).

> i’m so sorry sorry abt any errors enjoy

【 richie and eddie ride the bus together everyday. today the route is particularly bumpy. 】

richie teased eddie as he shuffled to stay in place, squeezing his arm silently to show, behind the jokes, he cared. eddie smiled at the jesture, and at the next bump instead of spewing another, "fuck off, rich!" he "accidentally" placed his hand atop of richie's, holding it lightly.

neither boys said anything, but richie's cheeks were brighter and he took a moment to speak. it was just another joke, as that was the way he masked his feelings, but he squeezed eddies hand tightly and rubbed his thumb across each of eddies knuckles.

eddie didn't make a harsh remark to richie, he didn't shove him, and, in fact, he didn't speak at all. his eyes were locked on their hands, locked together. richie noticed.

_of course he did._

richie leaned forward, not just shaking from the dips in derrys roads, and he smiled against eddies ear.

"no ones watching, ed's."

"what if someone is?"

"look around."

richie was right. the range of students were all too busy buried in a book, or scribbling cautiously onto some worksheet, or the occasional couple making out in the back, or the rest of the kids, just chatting mindlessly.

eddie sighed, and shook his head numbly.

"i don't know if i can, rich.."

richie's grip upon eddies hand loosened.

_fuck wait no richie please don't let go i've never felt so safe please don't move your hand i want to hold your hand please i want to i promise i do i want to kiss you_

"we don't have to do anything, ed's."

eddies heart sunk.

"richie- no. no i do i want to do.. i want to hold your hand. i want to kiss you."

"you want to kiss me?"

"fuck.."

richie lunged forward, grasping eddie cheek and rushing to press his lips against eddies.

and _god_ eddie melted, forgetting all the harsh words his mother spoke about_ his kind_ and how disgusting and how wrong it was. all of that washed away, and it was replaced with _richie._

richie, who's lips were parting for eddie and richie, who kissed him with such need and love that eddie swore he was dreaming.

richie, who smelled like coffee and cigarettes and some body wash eddie didn't recognize. he smelled so much like richie it could've broken him. he smelled like when they were 12, cuddling on richie's twin bed, which was much too small for him alone, but they refused to be apart. or, when they were 14, and did the same thing on the loser's hammock.

richie, who pulled away.

richie, who, when he pulled away, he grabbed eddies torso, and placed him into his lap, and cuddled him.

"thank _fuck_, ed's."

eddie just giggled and sighed comfortably, leaning into richie with ease.

"you're a good kisser."

"says you!"


End file.
